The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a system for recapturing energy from an oversized hydraulic pump of a car wash system.
Car washes have a hydraulic pump at the core of their operation. The hydraulic pump operates several features of the car wash, including an arm which may be commonly mounted on a frame and moves in relation to the car during the car wash in order to clean the exterior of the car.
Also mounted on other apparatuses within the car wash may be various scrubbing elements. For example, there may be scrubbing elements specific to the wheels, scrubbing elements for each side of the car, or a single scrubbing element mounted such that it moves around the entire perimeter of the car. There may also be scrubbing elements which scrub the top of a car in the car wash. The scrubbing elements may be made of any number of materials. They may operate in a spinning or oscillating motion to clean the vehicle surface or apply the soap or other cleaning solution to the surface of the car. There are certain deficiencies in car wash systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved car wash system.